Range measurements in a wireless local area network (WLAN) may be performed using time of flight (ToF) and/or fine timing measurements (FTM) techniques to measure the range between a stationary station such as, for example, an access point (AP), or a mobile station operating as a responder, and another mobile station (MS) operating as an initiator.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.